


Équinoxe

by ColorlesslyCreations



Series: Three's A Crowd [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Corruption, Curses, Demons, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Just fighting in general, Kind of betrayal but its for the best so, Major Character Injury, Memories, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sad, Swordfights, Temporary Amnesia, Treason, depends how you choose to see it, ending isnt strictly happy or sad, hostages, kingdom - Freeform, not much but its there, tyranny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorlesslyCreations/pseuds/ColorlesslyCreations
Summary: After defeating the End Goddess and escaping the dimension alive, David tells his companions of his plans to go back to his kingdom and do what he can to save the people from King Mars. Of course, Corey and Alexis won't let him handle such a feat on his own. However, problems arise when a familiar (thought to be broken) curse once again plagues the trio, and the divide they've tried so hard to heal grows stronger as the days go by. Now with the demon's unrelenting hunger for power, time is limited, and they must either reconcile their broken bonds, or fall because of them.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Three's A Crowd [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022863





	Équinoxe

**Author's Note:**

> This is book 2 of Three's A Crowd. You will be confused if you don't read book 1 first!

It was a quiet night in the cabin they’d been calling home for a couple months now. Corey was sprawled out on a large couch that encircled a small table, David sat a few feet away on a loveseat. Alexis was somewhere upstairs, she had excused herself to look for a book she’d been needing. After finally calming down from their time in the end, they’d decided to stay here, as none of them were in any rush to get elsewhere.

As far as David was aware, neither Corey or Alexis appeared to have a goal in mind of where to go next, and seemed content to just settle down for a little while. And, as much as he wanted to go back to his kingdom to save them from King Mars, he was hesitant to disturb the peace the three finally had.

-

“You’re telling me things actually LIVE in there?” 

Alexis’ laugh of disbelief seemed to echo around the small clearing they found, a river running down into a small pond, which the two were both standing by.

“Yes! A lot of things, actually. Like fish, bugs, algae-” She was cut off abruptly by Corey, “What the fuck is a fish?” 

She gaped at the other, how could someone not know what a fish is? “Aren’t you like… thousands of years old? How do you not know what fish are?” 

Corey gasped in feigned hurt, “It’s not my fault I can’t touch water. Even after my curse was broken. I didn’t bully you when you asked me what a strider was, now, did I?” He pretended to pout but they both knew it was just for show.

Alexis simply rolled her eyes and grabbed the sword on her hip, she’d been practicing since they’d returned and had become a decent warrior. In a second she had stabbed the weapon into the water and pulled up a salmon that she’d caught by the tail, holding it out for Corey to see.

The other promptly screamed and slapped the creature out of Alexis’ hand and back into the pond. He’d thought Alexis was just messing with him, making up creatures in order to give him some sort of nightmare fuel. Now after seeing it, he was sure even though he didn’t sleep, it would haunt his thoughts. The way it had flopped around and ‘breathed’ with it’s hooked beak was terrifying, to say the least.

He was less than happy when he heard the cackles of Alexis that drew him away from his thoughts. She was doubled over, struggling to breathe at this, apparently, extremely humorous situation.

“The fuck are you laughing at bitch! What the hell was that thing! A fuckin’ demon I think!” His shouts only seemed to cause more bouts of laughter from the other, and he promptly gave up with a huff, waiting for her to calm down.

“Oh- oh my god.” She was interrupted by her own giggles, “I’m telling- telling David about this.” Still struggling to breathe, she started running back to the cabin. 

“NO-” Corey sprinted along after the other, who unfortunately had gotten a head start.

-

“Seriously, what kind of shitty language is this?” Corey asked from his spot on the couch, he was holding a book above his head, clearly struggling with reading it.

“What? English? Don’t tell me you don’t know how to read.” David sighed, taking a sip of the warm tea he held in his hands. He sent the other an accusatory glare with no real malice behind it.

“Of course I know how the fuck to read, just not whatever the hell this is! Seriously, it looks like you gave a toddler a crayon.” Corey tapped one of the pages to accentuate his point. “And I thought Endrian was difficult.”

“You’ve been here for how long? And never learned English?” Corey scoffed at David’s question, “Alexis asked me a similar question not long ago, but surprise surprise! I had bigger issues on my plate, didn’t exactly have time to sit down and learn how to read. Figuring out how to speak it was challenging enough, and I still am far from great.” He slammed the book closed, it was some old novel about pirates and the ocean, David had read it before, it was basically a children’s novel, but he didn’t comment on it. 

Corey discarded the book on the table and seconds later a familiar face made her way down the stairs with a triumphant, “Found it!” The other two both turned their heads to see what exactly ‘it’ was. Another book, to which David asked what was so important about it and Corey sighed, clearly done with the whole ‘reading English’ thing.

“Actually it’s an old Endrian book, I took a few from the stronghold, figured the cave spiders wouldn’t miss them much.” Alexis held the book out to Corey, “Do you know how to read it? I’m curious what it’s about, there’s not many pictures that give it away.” 

A clawed hand reached out to the dusty book, it was surprisingly intact for having rotted away in a stronghold for who knows how many years. On the first page was what looked like a handwritten note, as it didn’t have the neatness of being printed. “Says it was a gift for someone, it dates back before even I was sent here.” 

“Must be old as dirt then.” David joked, Alexis laughed with him and Corey sent him a scowl before continuing through the pages. Each one was weathered with time and the book appeared to have been used a lot before it was abandoned.

It was a few minutes of silence as Corey analyzed the book, trying to get a gist of the contents before he spoke again, “I’d say it’s sorta like a diary. Not quite a story but not exactly an informational book either. I think the person who made it was in love with the person it was gifted to, and it’s sort of a compilation of their feelings towards them.” He paused for a few seconds, “I have no idea why it was in the stronghold library, they’re usually used for nonfiction, like enchantments and stuff. To be honest you were probably really lucky to pick that one up.” 

Alexis looked at the book with a newfound wonder for it, she wished she could read it herself as she skimmed over the pages. “If you’d like I can write down the alphabet so you can start to read it yourself.” Corey offered.

She wrapped her arms around the other, “I’d love that!” Quickly shoving a piece of paper and a nearby pen into his hands. “Now get to work, bitch.” Alexis added with a smirk. Corey simply rolled his eyes, he didn’t feel like arguing. 

David sat and watched them, occasionally laughing at their conversation and taking a drink of his tea. He didn’t want to disrupt this, the warmth of the atmosphere was incredibly alluring. He knew going on the adventure he wanted would be turmoil compared to this. Much to his dismay, his worries were apparently not well hidden as he found both of his friends looking at him with concern.

“You alright? You’re doing that thing where your face gets all scrunchy when you’re thinking.” Alexis was giving him direct eye contact. David sighed deeply, “You know me too goddamn well, you need to get some more friends.” He rested his face in his palms.

“I am literally sitting right here.” Corey looked unimpressed to say the least, his eyebrows were still laced with worry though. “But she’s not wrong, you look like you’re contemplating murder over there.” 

David could only laugh at the seemingly harmless comment, and how it was so unknowingly close to the truth, “Well you’re definitely close.” Their faces both turned to something closer to shock.

“Who? Why?” Alexis questioned at the same time Corey asked, “Is it Alexis? I’ll help.” With which he was met by a punch in the side with a ‘rude.’

David chuckled at their antics, lifting his head from his hands, “No, it’s not Alexis. Do you guys remember when I told you about my old kingdom?” They both nodded a confirmation, “Well, I was hoping that one day I could go back and… well… save them from King Mars. My kingdom was one of the few places I felt I could call home, I can’t just let it fall to his tyranny.” He wrung his hands nervously.

“Isn’t he into, like, some sort of demon shit. Making deals with the devil and whatnot? I don’t know about you but we literally killed a fucking goddess. If it’s that important to you I know, I, for one am more than happy to help.” Corey looked over at Alexis who was quick to agree, “Yeah, of course. I’d rather us come with you than you try to do it alone as well. We were due for a change of scenery anyways I think.” She lifted her arms above her head with a yawn. 

“Wait… wait wait wait so that’s it? We’re just going? Like that?” David was beyond confused now. He has expected some kind of argument or disagreement, not just a ‘yeah sure.’ 

Corey raised a brow, “Unless you don’t want to now? You guys helped me break a curse that’s been ruining my life for thousands of years now. The least I can do is help you take down a tyrant king. And Alexis can come along too I guess, even if she smells bad.” He looked over at the other who pointed a finger at him, “I swear I’m gonna beat the shit out of you one of these days.” She said jokingly, but gave a fake swing when Corey replied, “Whatever you say.”

David wanted to cry. He kept the tears at bay though, opting to just laugh. “Thank you guys. Seriously, it means the world to me.” 

“Aww any time sweetie!” Alexis giggled at the nickname. “You fucker.” David chased her up the stairs and after a few minutes Corey heard a faint “We’re going to bed!” He replied with an “Okay!” Quickly finishing up writing down the letters of the Endrian alphabet. Supposing that it’d be a decent trip and Alexis could probably learn a few words or phrases.

He still didn’t sleep, even after the curse was broken. Then again, his hands and feet were both dark scaled with claws, and his horns still stuck out on his forehead, so maybe that was just something he would have to live with. Corey didn’t mind. In his opinion the night was much prettier anyway, save for the chill that now went through the air with winter steadily approaching. It would begin to snow soon, he knew that for a fact. He might not have learned how to read English, but he sure as hell got good at recognizing weather changes. It was useful for being able to find proper shelter before it rained.

Corey sat on the couch for the most part as the night continued on. Occasionally opening the book next to him again only to get frustrated and tell himself never to look at it again. 

Upstairs the other two peacefully slept, embraced in each other’s arms. Tomorrow they’d set off on their next journey, and they were confident they’d make it out fine.

**Author's Note:**

> will they though?


End file.
